


Beautiful eyes

by Holtzexmachina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Dancing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, SO MUCH FLUFF, So Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzexmachina/pseuds/Holtzexmachina
Summary: Holtzmann has emergency equipment: thing happens.AKA super fluffy holtzbert one shot.





	Beautiful eyes

Erin Gilbert stood at her desk, pondering at her whiteboard. She was so close on this one, she knew it, she just had to find the last missing equation. 

It was on the tip of her tongue, when she noticed movement in the corner of her eye and had to do all she could to stop that tongue falling right out of her mouth.

It was Holtz, and – wait, was she… dancing? Erin froze, suddenly having to chew her marker to keep herself grounded.  
Oh my god, and in that tank top too. Holtz dancing was Erin’s biggest weakness, and the raunchier the moves the harder it was for the physicist to tear her eyes away.

And right now she was gyrating her hips against a fire extinguisher. 

"God how I wish I were that extinguisher right now", Erin thought to herself. It was a weird thought, and one she never thought would cross her mind. But for months now all her thoughts had been weird about Holtzmann. And most of them were… extremely dirty.

Holtz continued to jerk her hips to the tune blasting out of the speakers. Erin was sure she was doing it on purpose. But then again, Holtz flirted with everyone.  
She had tried to deny her feelings, blaming the heat she felt on Kevin’s muscular form. But there was no denying the desire flooding her every nerve when she saw that cheesy grin.

She had fallen hard for Jillian Holtzmann.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two months since they saved New York and the Ghostbusters were still celebrating. They had reached a quiet patch, having dealt with most of the leftovers after the portal closed, so were using the time to catch up on all the government paperwork. 

Erin made her way into the lounge area one evening, having finished all her reports. Abby and Patty had gone home for the night, and Erin and Holtzmann were on night duty (her favourite night of the week). 

Holtz was sprawled on the couch, flicking through her phone. She looked so relaxed. Erin hardly ever saw the engineer not fiddling with some contraption, and noticed how adorable she looked. After pausing in the doorway to watch her, Erin moved to one of the armchairs to sit down.

“Well, well, Dr. Gilbert. Someone has been working hard.” Holtz said, winking at the physicist. Holtz knew she could weaken Erin with a wink.

And Erin melted.

“Um, well, I um… had to get that equation… and… um… yeah.” She replied. Was the room getting hotter?

“What’s the matter Erin? Cat got ya tongue?” Holtz giggled in reply. Damn Erin was cute when she was flustered. 

Erin scowled, and got up from the armchair to walk over to where Holtz was sitting. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something, Jillian.”

“What’s that, Gilbert?” Holtz was distracted by the use of her first name. No one does that. But it is so hot coming from Erin.

“Well,” Erin said, “earlier, when you were dancing around with the fire extinguisher.” 

“What about it..?” Holtz murmured, shifting in her seat, a smile creeping on to her lips as she remembered Erin chewing her marker to keep her cool.

“It distracts me from my work.” Holtz raised an eyebrow. “And it is endangering emergency equipment!” She hurriedly added afterwards.

“Whatcha gonna do about it Gilbert?” 

“Well for starters you are going to stop this pointless flirting.”

“Who says it was pointless?” Holtzmann sat up slightly, smirking at Erin.

“You, Holtzmann! Flirting all the time when it doesn’t mean anything?” Holtz's smirk fell into a frown.

“Doesn’t mean anything?” Holtz furrowed her brows.

“It hurts Holtz!” Erin’s voice was loud now, and Holtz thought she might cry. “It hurts because I want it to mean so much more!”

“But Erin-”

“No Jillian, enough. I can’t take it any more.” And with that, Erin turned and quickly made for the door. Holtz was NOT going to see her cry right now.

But as she reached the door she felt a firm hand grab her wrist and spin her round.

Then a soft pair of lips crashed mercilessly into hers.

And Holtz was kissing her. Passionately. Desperately. Longingly.

When they pulled away, Holtz was crying too.  
“I’m sorry Erin. It didn’t mean nothing, it meant everything.” Holtz breathed in deeply, steadying herself. “I love you. I have loved you since I met you in that stupid lab. I hoped you noticed, it was different when I flirted with you.” She was using that stiff voice she had when she gave the speech. “I always wanted you, Er.”

It was Erin’s turn to cry again. 

“I love you too Jillian.”

Erin looked into the engineer’s eyes, swimming in the pools of piercing blue, grounding herself to them.

She stroked a stray hair behind Holtz's ear, still smiling.

"You have beautiful eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was mt first fanfic attempt please be nice :)
> 
> Seriously though let me know thoughts, any prompts for future works would be great! Sticking to Holtzbert for now though.  
> Post-edit: Thank you for all the kudos!! Feel free to leave any prompts etc if you want to see more stuff!


End file.
